Más allá de lo invisible
by Grey Winter
Summary: Esa pequeña cuidad no solo se volvería su nuevo hogar, si no también, el lugar donde conocería al espíritu del invierno. "Que puedo hacer, cuando soy la única que aun tiene esperanzas" –JackxLectora–
1. Un extraño conocido

**Disclaimer****: **Rise of the Guardians, no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadores y yo solo los empleo en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Cáp.1**- **Un extraño conocido**

**E**l auto avanzaba por la carretera a gran velocidad, las copas de los árboles pasaban frente a ti solo como grandes manchas de color verde, el largo camino recorrido pareció terminar cuando el auto tomo una desviación hacia la cuidad.

Soltaste un suspiro aliviada, estar por tanto tiempo dentro del auto comenzaba a cansarte. La cuidad parecía un suburbio mas, muchos comercios y casas coloridas, nada que valiera la pena resaltar, excepto claro, la inmensa zona boscosa que rodeaba la ciudadela.

Por un momento te sumergiste en tus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en algún punto invisible. Dentro del auto, el único sonido audible era el de la radio animando el ambiente.

–"_Son las seis con treinta y ocho minutos, un saludo para todas las personas que recién comienzan el día, ahora vamos con…" _

Las seis de la mañana, una insana hora para viajar, recordaste entonces casi en automático que no habías dormido bien el día anterior, reprimiste un bostezo y recargaste tu rostro en la ventanilla cerrando los ojos.

No paso mucho para que el auto se detuviera por completo, abriste tus ojos intentando reconocer el lugar donde estabas, ver lo que seria desde ahora tu nuevo hogar.

La puerta del conductor se abrió, del auto bajo una mujer delgada y castaña de cabello corto, tenia una expresión seria y rígida. Ella era tu madre, la única además de ti que ocupada el vehículo. Descendiste del coche y permaneciste de pie, contemplando la fachada de la casa que era… bueno, lucia mejor en las fotos que te habían mostrado antes.

–_ ayúdame con estas cajas – escuchaste a tu madre llamarte, en un tono que sonaba mas como una orden y no una petición.

Corriste a la parte trasera del auto y ayudaste a bajar las cajas. Con tu madre ocupada intentando abrir la puerta principal, te dedicaste en seguir observando la fachada, al frente una cerca, o lo poco que quedaba de esta te daba la bienvenida junto al oxidado buzón, las paredes opacas y sucias le daban un aspecto mas viejo al lugar de lo que realmente era. Un par de ventanas rotas en el segundo piso y polvo por todas partes. Internamente esperabas que luciera mejor por dentro.

Un error.

Entraste siguiendo a tu madre cargando una gran caja, para ver el horrible color azul fuerte que pintaba las paredes, todo parecía tan frió y sombrío.

Con todo el equipaje dentro, decidiste hacer un recorrido por la casa, por suerte no todas las habitaciones tenían el mismo color azul de la sala, aunque el color púrpura que pintaba tu habitación no era mejor, al menos era un cambio.

Todo parecía en orden. Una puerta al fondo te reanimo un poco, se trataba de la puerta que llevaba al ático, te sentiste animada con la idea de subir y ver que cosas extrañas encontrarías arriba.

Una cosa más que llamo tu atención fue la gran chimenea de la sala, eso indicaba que no contarías con calefacción como en tu anterior hogar. Tomaste asiento frente a la chimenea en el polvoso suelo, pensando en la forma de encender el fuego, en tú vida habías encendido una fogata, mucho menos una chimenea.

–Bueno… al menos no moriremos de frió – dijiste en voz baja, para luego escuchar la voz de tu madre llamarte.

################

Una semana transcurrió desde tú llegaba, la mudanza no resulto fácil teniendo en cuenta que solo estaban tu madre y tú, la tarea de colocar cada cosa en su lugar fue mas lenta y cansada.

Al terminar el día, lo único que hacías era ver por la ventaba antes de caer rendida en medio de un montón de sabanas revueltas que fungían como tu cama, con la mitad del equipaje aun en las cajas regadas por toda la habitación, tu cuarto parecía la sección de objetos perdidos.

Tras uno de esos días cansados limpiando sin cesar, despertaste temprano al sentir tu cuerpo temblar, abriste los ojos soltando un quejido por el frió que invadía la habitación, miraste la ventaba abierta culpándola por el frió, tenias la mala costumbre de olvidar cerrarla con seguro.

Te envolviste con una manta más gruesa y te acercaste a la ventana. Un paisaje blanco pintaba las copas de los árboles y se extendía por toda la cuidad.

– ¿Nieve? – te preguntaste en voz alta, para de un salto acercarte a la ventana por completo.

En tu rostro se formo una gran sonrisa, adorabas la nieve, en tu anterior hogar nunca nevaba, llegaste a conocerla la única vez que tu padre te había llevado a cada de la abuela y por suerte nevó esa misma noche, eso había sido hace varios años.

El grito de enojo que escuchaste en la habitación contigua, te indico que tu madre ya había despertado, a diferencia de ti, tu mama odiaba la nieve, era por eso que escogieron vivir en un lugar calido antes.

En medio de maldiciones tu madre bajo a preparar el desayuno, se quejaba de tener que salir de compras con ese clima. Enseguida te ofreciste a ir por las compras en su lugar, desde que llegaron no habías tenido la oportunidad de salir y ese parecía ser el mejor momento.

Ella accedió.

Escuchaste las últimas indicaciones que te daba, antes de reacomodar tu gorro frente al espejo, tenías unos bonitos ojos color _ que hacían juego con tu cabello lacio.

Saliste con cuidado de no resbalar en la acera, mirando todo a tú alrededor como una pequeña niña, traías contigo tu inseparable mochila de correa larga. Caminaste cuesta abajo, ya que tu casa estaba al final de la calle. Diste un largo recorrido sin perder detalle del blanco paisaje y fue así como llegaste a los límites de un gran parque.

Te detuviste frente aun árbol bastante grande, permaneciste de pie observando su tronco y una extraña sensación de nostalgia te invadió. Sin pensarlo, tomaste asiento bajo el árbol limpiado la nieve para evitar mojar tus pantalones. Te dejaste llevar por el aire frió que sacudía tu cabello y recargaste tu espalda contra el tronco.

Las risas de los niños que jugaban cerca llamaron tu atención, diste una rápida mirada en su dirección, un grupo de tres niños se lanzaban bolas de nieve, dos de ellos de cabello rubio que parecían ser hermanos y una pequeña niña pelirroja. Cerraste los ojos intentando relajarte, cuando una cuarta risa se escucho a lo lejos. Curiosa fijaste la vista de nuevo en los niños, pero esta vez no encontraste a otro pequeño corriendo junto a los demás, se trataba de un joven de un extraño cabello blanco, tan blanco como la nieve misma.

_Extraño - _Un chico con el cabello blanco, eso no se ve todos los días. El desconocido traía consigo algo que parecía ser una vara, un detalle alármate fue que estaba descanso corriendo sobre la nieve, detalle que no parecía afectarlo. Seguiste con la mirada al joven que corría esquivando las bolas de nieve, que lanzaban los niños. Terminaste por concluir que se trataba de algún chico excéntrico que tiño su cabello y quería pescar un fuerte resfriado. Después de un rato, volviste a cerrar los ojos, olvidándote del grupo de niños.

Pero luego el sonido de las risas acercándose, te alarmo. Abriste los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como una bola de nieve golpeaba una rama del árbol, justamente la que estaba encima de tu cabeza.

La nieve estancada callo sobre ti, de un salto te pusiste en pie. Los niños al ver su travesura, corrieron lejos entre risas y gritos.

_Grandioso – _Sacudiste rápidamente la nieve de tu abrigo para evitar que se mojara. Maldecirte en voz baja, esos traviesos mocosos, gran idea la de sentarse bajo el árbol.

Justo cuando pensabas que estabas sola, la risa de alguien más te indico lo contrario. Alzaste la vista para toparte a ese extraño joven de cabello blanco, que se reía de tu desgracia, le lanzaste una mirada molesta, como se atrevía a pararse frente a ti solo para burlarse.

–No es gracioso, deberían tener cuidado – protestaste molesta sin dejar de sacudir tu ropa.

–Y tú no deberías dormir bajo los árboles – respondió burlándose

Bien, el chico tenia razón pero…

–Igual no tienen por que molestar a los demás – alargaste a tu favor

Esperabas a que el desconocido joven, continuara riendo o agregara algún comentario, pero solo obtuviste silencio como respuesta. Curiosa alzaste la mirada.

La sonrisa del joven se borro al escucharte responder, temiste por un segundo haber sonado algo grosera. Pero de un momento a otro, su expresión cambio por completo mostrando su desconcierto y sorpresa.

–¿Puedes escucharme? – pregunto acercándose

Le dirigiste una mirada confundida, su pregunta te parecía muy extraña.

–Puedes verme – dijo en un susurro – ¡Enserio puedes verme! pero ¿como? – te cuestiono, acercándose mas a ti, mostrando una tímida sonrisa

¿Que clase de pregunta era esa?, claro que podías verlo, lo miraste como si estuviera realmente loco y tomaste tu mochila dispuesta a irte.

–Lo que veo es que estas algo confundido – intentaste sonar amable, retrocediendo – Yo tengo que irme, lo siento

Diste media vuelta alejándote a paso rápido.

–¡Hey espera!

Lo escuchaste tras de ti, intentando alcanzarte, apresuraste el paso ignorando sus intentos por hablarte. Un semáforo en rojo detuvo tú andar, permitiendo al chico acercarse.

–¿Como te llamas?

No contestaste, en cambio diste vuelta en la esquina y seguiste de largo para perder al insistente chico.

–Deja de seguirme – le exigiste al ver que no podías desacerté de él

–Solo quiero hablar contigo

Claro solo hablar, pero tú no querías cruzar ni media palabra con ese tipo, de seguro estaba drogado o algo peor.

Un grupo de personas frente a un centro comercial parecían ser tu salvación, caminaste entre las personas, intentando perderte de vista. Terminaste al final de la calle viendo un pequeño callejón que parecía un basurero. Te apresuraste a entrar en callejón para esconderte, recargaste tu espalda contra la pared y esperaste un momento, para después asomar tu cabeza por el borde, no había señal del chico raro. Suspiraste mas tranquila cuando una voz a tras de ti hablo.

–Oye deja de esconderte

Soltaste un sonoro grito asustada, ¿como había llego él hasta ahí? ¿Que estaba pasando? Tomaste tu mochila usándola como escudo por si intentaba hacerte algo.

Él retrocedió al ver que realmente te había asustado, levanto sus manos para calmarte.

–Tranquila, no era mi intención asustarte – se disculpo

–¿Que es lo que quieres?, ¿por que me estas persiguiendo? – tu voz sonaba alterada

–Ya te lo dije, solo quiero hablar contigo

Esa respuesta no te convención, no era normal que alguien te siguiera con tanta insistencia, con la excusa de "solo hablar".

–Señorita, ¿esta todo bien? - un amable caballero se acerco al callejón, al escuchar tu grito, pensando que necesitabas ayuda.

Caminaste junto al hombre dispuesta acusar al extraño chico, pero cuando volteaste ya no estaba. Se había ido.

–Ya no esta – murmuraste por lo bajo

–Se siente bien – insistió el hombre al no recibir respuesta

Miraste al caballero apenada por todo el escándalo, inventaste que habías visto una rata que te había asustado. Agradeciste su atención, para después seguir con tu camino, tenias las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, no sabias si sentirte apenada por haber armado una escena frente a ese hombre o preocuparte por imaginar cosas.

Sacudiste la cabeza alejando todas esas ideas y mejor te ocupaste en realizar las compras que te ordeno tu madre.

Al regresar, no le mencionaste nada de lo ocurrido a tu mamá, no encontrabas la forma de decírselo y hacerlo sonar lógico, incluso para ti aun no tenía lógica.

Pasaste el resto del día con ese chico en mente, había sido una alucinación tuya, ¿una aparición? Soltaste un quejido al pensar trágicamente que comenzabas a perder el juicio. Cansada de pensar y nunca llegar a nada, tomaste asiento en el sofá mirando por la ventana los copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer.

################

A la mañana siguiente despertaste con la novedad de que una densa capa de nieve cubría la puerta principal. Vestiste con ropa abrigada y saliste con una gran pala para limpiar el exceso de nieve.

Iniciaste la ardua tarea de despejar el camino, comenzando en la puerta trasera que daba al patio, al salir, la vista de tú triste patio te recibió, solo tenía un pequeño árbol al fondo y muchas masetas vacías. Te hubiera gustado arreglarlo para hacerlo lucir decente, no tenías ningún problema con ocuparte del patio, después de todo disfrutabas de cuidar las plantas y flores. Pero para ello debías esperas a que el clima mejorara.

Enfrascada en tu trabajo, no te percataste de la presencia de alguien tras de ti.

–Hola

Esa voz…

Te giraste bruscamente buscando a la persona que te saludaba, y ahí estaba, el mismo chico de ayer, de forma instintiva tomaste la pala entre tus manos y la apuntaste en su dirección, él sonrió divertido al ver tu reacción.

–Tú otra vez – murmuraste

–Tranquila no voy hacerte daño – sonrió acercándose a ti

–¡No!… te acerques – dijiste intentando hacer que tú voz sonara intimidante

Pero él solo rió, de nuevo.

Tu voz no logro intimidarlo, mas bien parecía divertirlo, bueno al menos lo intentaste. Acatando tus palabras el chico se quedo quieto en su lugar.

–¿Que quieres? – demandaste saber

–Siempre eres así con las personas que intentan hablar contigo

–No… pero tú actúas muy raro

–Claro, lo dice la chica que me amenaza con una pala de nieve y sale corriendo cuando intento hablarle

Suspiraste al ver lo paranoica que actuabas, lo meditaste por un momento, si ese chico intentaba hacerte algo correrías a dentro y estarías segura, además si se trataba de un ladrón no seria tan tonto para alertarte de su presencia. Bajaste la pala y la clavaste en la nieve como señal de paz.

–Entonces, quieres hablar conmigo – cuestionaste con cautela

–Si y aun no me has dicho tu nombre - recordó

–¿Mi nombre? – pensaste – mejor empiezas por decirme el tuyo

–Tú me conoces, de lo contrario no lograrías verme

Ahí estaba de nuevo refiriéndose a él mismo, como si fuera alguna clase de fantasma.

–Y según tú, por que no podría verte

–Enserio no sabes quien soy, vamos piensa inténtalo – te animo sonriendo de medio lado

–¿Te conozco de alguna parte? – intentaste adivinar con la idea mas lógica

Él negó con la cabeza.

–Mira enserio, no tengo idea de quien eres – le dirigiste una mirada de disculpa

–Te daré una pista, yo soy quien trae la nieve, las ventiscas y congela los ríos, el responsable de poner tu nariz roja si no te abrigas bien

Lo pensaste un momento.

–Jack Frost – nombraste mirando fijamente al chico, cada una de sus palabras eran las características de Jack Frost un personaje de cuentos para dormir, tu padre te había leído sobre él hace años.

–Exacto, ese es mi nombre – dijo con orgullo sonriendo

Una risa involuntaria escapo de tu boca, intentaste reprimir el deseo de reír a carcajadas, cubriendo tu boca con ambas manos. El supuesto Jack Frost frunció el ceño claramente ofendido por tus risas.

–Enserio esperas a que crea que eres Jack Frost – dejaste escapar una risita mas al terminar de hablar, la idea te resultaba muy cómica.

–No me crees

–Claro que te creo, yo en mi tiempo libre soy el conejo de pascua y llevo felicidad a todos los niños – contestaste de forma irónica

–Llevar felicidad a los niños, ¿Que ese no es santa claus?

–Si, pero el conejo de pascua también hace felices a muchas personas – respondiste muy segura de tus palabras

–Se ve que no lo conoces – dijo Jack recordando el mal humor del conejo

Lo miraste sin entender a que se refería con lo de "no conocerlo", justo ibas a pedirle que te lo explicara, cuando tu madre te llamo gritando desde la cocina, necesitaba tu ayuda para mover algo de lugar.

–Bien "Jack" tengo que irme, continuaremos esta conversación luego

Le dedicaste una ultima mirada, antes de entrar a la casa, el joven parecía molesto, quizás frustrado. Adentro tu madre te esperaba en la sala, lista para mover juntas un pesado mueble. Realmente pesaba mucho. Con mucho esfuerzo lograron colocarlo en un buen sitio, luego de eso regresaste al patio, abriste la puerta despacio, vigilando que ese joven excéntrico no estuviera esperándote afuera. Un rápida mirada basto para confirmar que ya no estaba. Se había ido. Mas tranquila continuaste con tú tarea.

Pasado el medio día, terminaste de limpiar toda la nieve. Guardaste la pala y corriste a una esquina alejada del patio, lugar donde habías depositado la nieve sobrante, tenias en mente hacer un gran muñeco de nieve.

Enseguida comenzaste a dar forma circular a la base y parte superior, en poco tiempo tenias listo tu hombre de nieve, satisfecha con el resultado, subiste a buscar algunas cosas para terminar de decorar.

Entraste apresurada a tu habitación y corriste a revolver entre las cajas. Buscabas un viejo set de cubetas y moldes con figuras de estrella, que usaste alguna vez en la playa, te servirían igual para crear figuras en la nieve.

Diste con el al fondo de la caja, tomaste el set y un sombrero rojo que ya no usabas, justo cuando ibas a salir, notaste que la ventana esta abierta, probablemente habías olvidado cerrarla… de nuevo. Te acercaste a cerrarla para evitar que tu cuarto se volviera un congelador. Con el asunto de la ventana resulto, tomaste tus cosas y diste media vuelta, pero una figura obstruía el paso.

Abriste los ojos con gran sorpresa al ver de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, al mismo chico de cabello blanco. Una sensación de pánico te invadió, temías por tú seguridad. Retrocediste instintivamente y un grito de alarma escapo de tu garganta, que resonó por toda la casa.

–Oye, oye, no tienes que gritar – se quejo Jack

–¿Que haces aquí? ¿C...como entraste?

–Por lo que veo, eres bastante nerviosa – dijo apoyando sus dos manos sobre la vara que tira consigo

–Sal de mi casa ahora mismo – búscate a tu lado algo que sirviera como proyectil, tomaste la lámpara sobre tu escritorio y con ella lo apuntaste amenazando con lanzársela – Hablo enserio, sal de aquí

–¿Que esta pasando? - la voz de tu mamá acercándose te preocupo, como explicar la presencia de ese desconocido, como decirle que te había seguido hasta la casa, ¿como? temías lo peor

–_ - te llamo – ¿Que ocurre por que gritas?

–Él… él… No se como entro aquí, pero esta persiguiéndome – a mitad de tú explicación, tu mama hizo algo impensable, entro a la habitación atravesando a Jack en el camino como un fantasma, te quedaste muda al ver lo que paso.

–¿Él? ¿De quien hablas? – indago tu madre mirando a los lados sin encontrar nada extraño

Buscaste con la mirada a Jack, quien permanecía quieto en su lugar, sentiste un ligero escalofrió al verlo directamente a los ojos, sus brillante ojos azules, te devolvieron la mirada.

–Ella no puede verme – te aclaro Jack, al adivinar tú duda

–Y bien, vas a explicarme por que todo este escándalo – exigió saber tu mamá empezando a perder la paciencia

–Yo… - titubeaste sin saber que decir – yo… vi una rata – concluiste

–¿Una rata? – repitió con duda

–Si, una rata, una ¡Enorme! rata marrón, que me salto encima y salio corriendo al pasillo

–Sin importar que tan grande fuera, no debiste gritar así y si ordenaras tu habitación, te aseguro que las ratas no se sentirían tentadas a vivir aquí – sentencio al ver todas las cajas con tus pertenencias semiabiertas

Bajaste la mirada apenada, sabias que tenia razón. Al ver tu expresión triste, agrego.

–Esta noche colocare algunas trampas, por si regresa, ¿eso te tranquiliza? – Tú asentiste – Muy bien, ahora deja esa lámpara en su lugar, no quiero que rompas mas cosas – Sin decir mas, dio media vuelta y dejo la habitación.

Acatando las palabras de tu madre, regresaste la lámpara a su sitio, miraste a un lado, encontrándote con la mirada atenta de Jack sobre ti. Te removiste incomoda sin saber que hacer, cruzaste tus brazos desviando la mirada. Por su parte, Jack al ver que estabas mas tranquila, hablo.

–Y ahora me crees – te pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa

Tú solo te limitaste a verlo, sin creer todavía que tuvieras a Jack Frost frente a ti…

* * *

_Hola a todos! _

_Mi primer fic escrito de esta manera, todo un reto, se me dificultan algunas partes, escribir en tercera persona no es fácil para mi. Pero me gusto como quedo este primer capitulo y me anime a subirlo, ¿que opinan ustedes?, ¿le darán una oportunidad a mi historia? _

_Si les gusto, dejen su comentario al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, saludos o lo que quieran, será bien recibido_

_Saludos y gracias por leer._


	2. Debo estar soñando

**Disclaimer****: **Rise of the Guardians, no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadores y yo solo los empleo en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

**(t/n) = Tu nombre**

* * *

**Cap.2- Debo estar soñando**

**F**rotabas tus manos de forma nerviosa e impaciente, dando vueltas en la habitación como león enjaulado, murmurabas palabras inaudibles para Jack que observaba tu ataque de nervios de pie junto al escritorio.

De un momento a otro te detuviste y encaraste a Jack lista para hablar, abriste la boca pero ningún sonido salio de ella, soltaste un quejido molesta y te dejaste caer sobre la cama.

Jack comparo tu actitud con la de una pequeña niña en medio de una rabieta, lo que le pareció muy entretenido y gracioso.

–Bien supongamos por un momento que tú eres realmente Jack Frost y que no estoy volviéndome loca o alucinando por algún virus en la comida, ¿Por que solo yo puedo verte? – preguntaste

–No solo tú, los niños también pueden

–Genial eso me hace sentir mejor, que los niños que inventan cualquier cosa puedan verte también – bufaste molesta sintiéndote acorralada por la situación

–En realidad solo las personas que creen en mi pueden verme y hasta ahora los niños eran los únicos capaces de hacerlo – explico

–¿Solo los niños?

–Si, por eso es curioso que una chica de tu edad…

–¿De mi edad? – Repetiste interrumpiéndolo – lo dices como si fuera una anciana

–Si, por que ya no eres una niña

Lo miraste sorprendida, no esperando que te respondiera de forma tan sincera.

–¿Sabes que edad tengo? – demandaste saber

–No lo se, 20

–¡Tengo 18! – exclamaste

–Correcto, ya eres alguien mayor

–No…Tener 18 no es la gran cosa, solo significa que ya puedo tener licencia de conducir y comprar alcohol donde quiera

–¿Alcohol? – pregunto Jack sin entender

–No puedes esperar a que tenga toda la sabiduría del mundo solo por tener 18 años – seguiste hablando, pero esas últimas palabras parecían dirigidas a otra persona

–De acuerdo, no eres tan mayor como pensé – se retracto al notar que no tomabas nada bien el tema

Decidiste ignorar el tema de tu edad y te concentraste en el bastón que Jack sostenía.

–¿Que es esa vara que traes? – preguntaste señalando la vara de madera

–¿Esto? es mi cayado, con el puedo hacer muchas cosas – dijo orgulloso de si

–¿Como cuales?

–Haces demasiadas preguntas para ser alguien que me conoce – se quejo

Lo miraste fijamente, comprendiendo el problema. Te pusiste en pie y te acercaste a una caja que solo contenía libros en su interior, tomaste uno de portada roja y colorida, con la ilustración de Santa claus al frente, el titulo en letras grandes decía "Cuentos navideños". Pasaste varias páginas hasta encontrar la deseada, entonces volviste con Jack y se la mostraste.

–Mira, este es Jack Frost – abriste el libro y lo sostuviste frente a él.

El dibujo mostraba la forma de un duende diminuto vestido de azul, con un gracioso gorro y grandes orejas puntiagudas, junto a él estaba el trineo de santa, sobre un paisaje nevado.

–¿Ves?

–Ese duende de ahí se supone que soy yo

–El duende que ayuda a santa claus a entregar los regalos, creando las nevadas perfectas para navidad, eso es lo que dice este libro – explicaste señalando el dibujo

Jack vio el dibujo, no muy feliz de ser comparado con un pequeño duende.

–Ahora entiendes por que no creía que tú fueras Jack Frost

–Por que no soy un duende que usa trajes ridículos – contesto con ironía

–No te sientas mal, en realidad solo habla de ti en un capitulo, pero tengo uno mejor

Regresaste a buscar otro libro, este lucia deferente, más gastado debido al uso, con una portada azul y brillantes letras plateadas, que decían "Jack Frost" sonreíste al tener el libro entre tus manos.

–En este libro Jack Frost es un joven muchacho que desea volverse humano y poder conocer a una linda chica que cree en él llamada Elisa, para eso le pide al padre invierno que lo ayude.*– abriste el libro que mostraba el dibujo de un joven alto y delgado de cabello blanco y nariz alarga. Traía puesto un traje azul claro con decorado en puntas en el cuello, cinturón y botas color azul marino y un gorro a juego con decorado en puntas* – Crecí leyendo este libro, así que mi idea sobre ti es parecida a esta

Jack observo la ilustración que sostenías frente a él, sin duda lucia mucho mejor que el primer dibujo que le mostraste.

–Es una gran historia, aunque no tenga un final feliz – agregaste

Curioso por ese detalle, Jack iba a pedir que le explicaras más sobre aquel libro, pero antes de que pensara en decir algo, la voz de tu madre lo distrajo.

Tu mamá te llamaba para ir de compras. Su voz sonaba impaciente.

–Debo irme – dejaste el libro sobre la cama y tomaste un abrigo del armario, pensaste en Jack y agregaste – ¿quieres acompañarnos? iremos al súper mercado

–Tengo asuntos pendientes – mintió – no puedo, lo siento

–Esta bien, entonces ¿te veo luego? – indagaste con duda

–Claro, nos veremos pronto – aseguro acercándose a la ventana y saliendo por ella.

Quedaste sorprendida al verlo saltar desde tu ventana, pero enseguida recordaste que él era un espíritu y no podía hacerse daño. Sin demorar un minuto mas, corriste escaleras abajo y subiste al auto.

Mientras tanto, Jack observaba desde el techo como subías al coche y te alejabas calles mas bajo. Sonrió victorioso al haber logrado probar que él era el verdadero Jack Frost, pero aun tenía varias dudas sobre ti. Como una chica que parecía ser tan desconfiada aun creían en él. Con esa duda en mente, dio media vuelta y se alejo en dirección contraria a la tuya.

################

A la mañana siguiente, una ligera brisa helada estremeció tu cuerpo, sujetaste con fuerza la manta que te cubría, abriste los ojos despacio, aclarando tu vista. Al frente una silueta desconocida te inquieto. Enseguida te incorporaste quedando sentada sobre la cama, recargando tu espalda contra la pared. Un repentino mareo te sacudió debido al esfuerzo de levantarte tan rápido, cuando este paso y te permitió concentrarte, suspiraste tranquila al ver que solo se trataba del albino.

El repentino movimiento de las sabanas llamo la atención de Jack, que estaba de espaldas a la cama, se giro a verte, tenías una extraña mirada aturdida y adormilada.

–¿Te asuste? – pregunto divertido por como lucias

–No – mentiste – Es solo que no esperaba verte aquí tan pronto – dijiste soltando un bostezo y cubriéndote con la manta los hombros

Ibas a preguntarle como entro, cuando vistes la ventana abierta. Eso lo explicaba. No dijiste nada mas, te dedicaste en cambio a observar a detalle al espíritu. Su ropa, su cabello, esos brillantes ojos azules, que te causaban…

–¿Estas lista? – pregunto de pronto, distrayendo tus pensamientos

–¿Para que?

–Para salir

–¿A donde?

–A dar un paseo – contesto sonriendo

–¿Ahora?

–¡Si! – Jack se armo de paciencia y pensó mejor lo que iba a decir – Quieres venir a dar un paseo conmigo – pidió formalmente

–Ah… claro, solo dame un momento para cambiarme

Bajaste de la cama y te acercaste al armario que estaba al pie de la cama. Tomaste el primer conjunto que viste y saliste de la recamara rumbo al baño. Procediste a cambiarte y arreglar tu cabello, de vuelta a la habitación, viste a Jack que esperaba sentado en el borde de la ventana.

Tomaste tu mochila de correa larga y antes de salir, regresaste tu mirada a Jack y le pediste que te acompañara. Miraste por encima de tu hombro para asegurarte que estuviera siguiéndote, te detuviste al pie de las escaleras y entraste a la cocina por una manzana y un paquete de galletas, que guardaste en tu bolsa. Al regresar a la sala, encontraste al espíritu junto a tu madre en el sofá. Jack espiaba lo que tu madre tecleaba en su computadora portátil.

–¡Oye que haces! – exclamaste

Fue tarde para darte cuenta que intentabas llamar la atención de un tercero en la habitación que tu madre no podía ver, lo que te gano una mirada sorprendida de su parte.

–Reviso los estados de cuenta – respondió ella con tono neutro mirándote detenidamente

–Que bien – fingiste una sonrisa – amm…voy a salir un momento, no tardare

–No te alejes mucho y regresa a tiempo para la comida – te dijo antes de volver su trabajo a la computadora

Suspiraste aliviada y saliste siendo seguida de cerca por Jack, caminaron un par de calles antes de hablar.

–Que hacías espiando a mi mama – preguntaste

–Solo quería ver lo que hacia, no pensé que eso te molestara

–No me molesta, pero no deberías espiar las cosas de mi mamá

–Esta bien, no lo volveré hacer – contesto dedicándote una sonrisa

Durante el resto del camino, no dijiste nada más. El día estaba nublado, con poca actividad en las calles, las pocas personas con las que te encontrabas, te veían con indiferencia a pesar de ir acompañada. Entonces recordaste lo que Jack dijo.

"Solo las personas que creen en mi pueden verme"

Eso significaba que nadie más podía verlo, a diferencia tuya, lo cual te lleno de una extraña sensación. Llegaron a los límites del parque que lucia vació a esa hora de la mañana, caminaron hasta llegar a un claro junto a los árboles.

–Siempre eres así de callada – dijo Jack parándose frente a ti

Tenía razón, en todo el camino no habías dicho palabra alguna, al estar inmersa en tus pensamientos.

–No, pero es que… tengo algunas dudas – soltaste no muy segura

–Que clase de dudas

–Bueno, para empezar nunca me dijiste para que sirve tu cayado – recordaste

–Tú nunca me dijiste tu nombre – te acuso

Con esa respuesta estabas segura que Jack no te contaría nada, en venganza por no haberte presentado antes. Desviaste tu vista al cayado que sostenía en su mano derecha, te acercaste a él decidida y extendiste tu brazo.

Tocaste con la punta de tu dedo índice la forma ondulada del cayado, que enseguida se cubrió con una delgada capa de escarcha, era tan fría que incurso quemaba, pero eso no te importo, admiraste la escarcha sobre tu dedo y sonreírte ampliamente.

Esa era la prueba.

Una enorme alegría te invadió de repente, tus ojos brillaban llenos de euforia, él no mentía, realmente era Jack Frost, el verdadero Jack Frost.

Fue entonces que Jack lo vio, en tus ojos se dibujaba esa misma expresión que recibía de los niños con los cuales jugaba cada día nevado, llena de ilusión y asombro, era la misma que le mostrabas en ese momento.

Pero esta no se mantuvo por mucho.

Caíste en cuenta de que mirabas a Jack como una tonta y desviaste la mirada, intentando calmar tu emoción. Estabas a punto de dar saltos y gritar con una niña llena de felicidad, igual que una adolescente que conoce a su actor favorito.

Ibas a disculparte por lo que acabas de hacer, cuando los gritos de un grupo de niños acercándose te interrumpió.

"Jack, Jack" Gritaban las voces de los niños con entusiasmo. Se trataban de los mismos tres niños que viste antes, ellos te miraron curiosos.

–¿Quien eres tú? – pregunto un niño rubio que parecía ser el mayor de ellos

Ibas a presentarte justo cuando Jack intervino

–Ella es una amiga mía – dijo muy seguro colocándose a tu lado

–Ah… si, soy (t/n) amiga de Jack

–¡Puedes ver a Jack! – Exclamo sorprendido un segundo niño rubio – me gustaría que mi hermano pudiera verlo también, pero él solo piensa en salir con chicas – dijo molesto haciendo un puchero

Reíste al escuchar eso ultimo, seguramente su hermano debía ser un adolescente.

–Oigan que dicen si jugamos un rato – les animo Jack

–Si una guerra de bolas de nieve – gritaron los tres niños felices

La guerra de bolas de nieve comenzó, tú observabas todo a distancia, no queriendo involucrarte. Cosa en la que Jack no estaba de acuerdo. Formo una bola de nieve y le dio su toque especial, que enseguida lanzo en tu dirección.

De un momento a otro, fuiste sorprendida al sentir como una bola de nieve golpeaba de lleno en tu rostro, el golpe frió lejos de molestarte causo otro efecto en ti.

Soltaste una risa, como si lo que acabara de pasar fuera lo mas gracioso del mundo. No tardaste en unirte al grupo de niños, corriendo tras ellos lanzando bolas de nieve. Rodaste por el piso al tropezar y caer, tu ropa empezaba a mojarse por la nieve, pero no te importo, sentías una extraña ansia por divertirte y solo eso.

Jack observo complacido tu reacción, al verte saltar y correr emocionada, con esa especial mirada llena de ilusión, una mirada que le gustaba contemplar. Él aun tenía varias dudas sobre ti, pero la principal parecía ser resulta. Tú podías verlo por que realmente tenia algo especial, no había sido obra de casualidad o un accidente. En ti existía algo único que no alcanzaba a distinguir a simple vista, pero que cada vez que sonreías lograba ver. Jack sonrió ante la idea de ser la razón oculta tras esa mirada y con esa idea en mente decidió que se mantendría más tiempo cerca de ti.

################

De regreso a casa, aun podías sentir esa emoción de jugar en la nieve y con toda tu atención en el espíritu del invierno, comenzaste hablar sin importarte que estuvieras en medio de la calle.

–Es una lastima que no te conociera cuando era una niña – señalaste

–Es cierto, debí haberte visto alguna vez

–No lo creo, en mi anterior cuidad el clima siempre era calido, así que nunca de los jamases posible podría nevar allá

–Me estas diciendo que no conocías la nieve

–Si la conozco, un día – comenzaste a relatar dando unos pasos a su alrededor –Fuimos a la casa de mi abuela, era víspera de navidad y entrada la noche comenzó a nevar, fue increíble, me emocione muchísimo – admitiste – bueno solo tenia ocho años – aclaraste enseguida ante la mirada burlona de Jack – quise salir a jugar, pero mi mama enloqueció, decía que no podía salir, que me enfermaría, que no tenia la ropa adecuada y un montón de cosas mas que no escuche. A pesar de sus quejas, termine escapándome a media noche por la puerta trasera, corrí y jugué con la nieve, incluso recuerdo que tome un puño de nieve y la puse en mi boca, fue tan divertido – recortaste con ensoñación

–¿Y que paso luego? – te animo a seguir Jack

–Me enferme, tuve un resfriado terrible que me mantuvo en cama hasta año nuevo, mi abuela me miraba entristecida, creía que la estaba pasando mal, pero no era así…

En ese punto de tu relato algo hizo clic en tu memoria, recordaste la razón del por que creías en el espíritu del invierno tan fielmente aun después de todos estos años. Miraste a Jack con expresión seria antes de continuar.

–Nunca olvidare ese día, uno de los mas divertidos y emocionantes, que nunca tuve y si terminar con fiebre era una consecuencia de mi travesura, lo aceptaría – reíste bajando la mirada – así que creo, debo agradecerte por hacer nevar ese día

–Me alegra que te guste mi trabajo – contesto mostrando una gran sonrisa

Desviaste la mirada sintiéndote repentinamente nerviosa.

–Y… siento haber dicho que eras un loco excéntrico – te disculpaste

–Nunca lo dijiste

–Bueno, siento haberlo pensado

Jack rió al escucharte, provocando que tus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, pero de igual forma reíste contagiada por su risa…

* * *

**(1)***: La parte del segundo libro del que hablo, se refiere a la película de **Jack Frost de 1979** animada en stop motion, que relata las aventuras de Jack como humano y Elisa, la chica de quien Jack se enamora, así que no crean que esa parte la invente, si les gustaría ver la película la pueden encontrar en youtube.

**(2)*:** Igual, fue un intento de descripcion del Jack de la pelicula de 1979, que por cierto me parece muy lindo.

_Hola a todos, yo aquí de nuevo trayéndoles un capitulo mas, que espero les guste y no los aburriera con tanta cosa, pero es necesario para la trama créanme._

_Y ustedes que opinan ¿Les gusto el capitulo?_

_Agradezco los comentarios de **Deipris, ElizabethCullen01, harrywings, Nadia, karencitaFriost300 **y** mina-chan** muchísimas gracias a todos, leer sus comentarios me anima a continuar con esta historia._

_Y como siempre digo no olviden dejar sus comentarios al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, saludos o lo que quieran, será bien recibido._

_Saludos y gracias por leer._


	3. Compañía

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes de Rise of the Guardians no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadores y yo solo los empleo en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Cap.3- Compañía**

**C**on la mayor parte de la casa establecida, decidiste al fin, comenzar a desempacar las grandes cajas que contenían tus pertenencias. De apoco tu habitación tomo forma, luciendo un perfecto orden. Fue cuando encontrarte la caja que contenía tus mas preciados objetos de la infancia, que te detuviste un momento a pensar, decidiendo bien donde guardarlos.

Tenías un gran baúl en color café oscuro, decorado con figuras de flores y hojas, que descansaba al pie de la cama. Que mejor lugar para guardar tus preciados objetos, que constaban de una canasta llena de coloridos huevos de pascua, un gran conejo de felpa algo gastado y demás decoraciones alusivas a la pascua, junto a ellos guardaste tu libro favorito de Jack Frost.

Ocupada como estabas, no te percataste que un par de ojos vigilaban tus movimientos desde la ventana. Por ello, cuando tu mirada se cruzo con ese par de ojos azules, diste un pequeño respigo de la sorpresa, no esperabas encontrarte al espíritu del invierno curioseando por la ventana.

Jack sonrió y agito su mano como saludo, al ver que por fin habías notado su presencia. Te pusiste en pie y corriste el seguro de la ventana dejándolo entrar.

–¿Cuanto tiempo llevabas ahí? – quisiste saber

–No mucho – Jack entro y recorrió con la mirada la habitación, llamando particularmente su atención, el gran baúl abierto junto a tu cama – ¿Que estas haciendo? – pregunto acercándose

–Nada, solo guardo algunas cosas – te adelantaste a llegar junto al baúl, un poco nerviosa

–Ah si… y ¿Que guardas ahí? – curioseo el albino percibiendo tu nerviosismo

–Nada – te apresuraste a contestar, ganándote una mirada desconfiada del otro

–¿Que escondes?

–Por que escondería algo

–Entonces que es lo que no quieres que vea

–No es nada

Jack logro acercarse, y ver por sobre tu hombro el contenido del baúl.

–¿Huevos de pascua? – inquirió extrañado

–¿Qué? no tiene nada de malo que me guste coleccionar huevos de pascua – respondiste a la defensiva

–¿Los coleccionas? – Jack arqueo una ceja sin comprender

Tú no contestaste, en su lugar un ligero rubor cubrió tus mejillas, Jack soltó una risa al ver tu reacción apenada.

–No te burles, para mi la pascua es muy importante – confesaste

–¿Por que? – pregunto con simpleza

De nuevo no respondiste, hiciste una larga pausa meditando que decir, algo dentro de ti te impidió contarle la verdad al espíritu.

–Bueno… por que ese día puedo decorar huevos y a mi me gusta mucho decorarlos – mentiste intentando que tu voz sonara segura, cosa que funciono.

Jack ya no hizo mas preguntas, cosa que agradeciste. Se inclino y tomo el conejo de felpa del interior del baúl, y lo sostuvo un momento examinándolo a detalle.

–No sabia que te gustara tanto la pascua – dijo Jack en voz baja, sus palabras sonaban más como si las hubiera pensado en voz alta

–Si bueno, no es nada y te agradecería que no tomaras mis cosas – le quitaste el conejo de las manos antes de regresarlo a su sitio – todo lo que tiene este baúl es importante para mi

–Bien, bien ya no tocare nada – el albino levanto sus manos en forma defensiva y rió divertido al ver como defendías a tu conejito de felpa

La sonrisa de Jack se acentuó al distinguir el libro de portada azul que le mostraste la primera vez que se conocieron, este estaba guardado junto a los demás objetos de pascua. En tus palabras ese baúl solo contenía cosas importantes para ti, y saber que en su interior existía un libro que hablaba exclusivamente sobre él, lo hacia sentir muy contento.

Cerraste el baúl a salvo de la mirada curiosa de Jack. En un intento por desviar su curiosidad, cambiaste de tema.

–Y ¿que te trae por aquí?

–Creí que te gustaría venir conmigo al parque, estoy seguro de que a Nolan le gustaría verte

–¿Nolan? – repetiste con duda

–Si, uno de los niños con los que jugaste el otro día en el parque

Intentaste hacer memoria, seguramente Nolan seria ese simpático niño que no paraba de hablar, cuando te uniste a la guerra de bolas de nieve, no tuviste oportunidad de preguntarle a los niños sus nombres.

–No puedo ir, todavía tengo cosas por terminar – explicaste acercándote al armario para tomar tu abrigo rojo y ponértelo, antes de salir rumbo a las escaleras

–En ese caso, te acompaño – dijo muy seguro de si, siguiéndote fuera de la habitación

Regresaste la mirada tras de ti y lo miraste por un momento. El albino te mostró una pequeña sonrisa, intentando persuadirte, tú no dijiste nada y continuaste tu camino hacia el patio, no tenías ningún problema con el que Jack quisiera quedarse.

################

Dejaste caer el hacha de forma irregular sobre un gran leño, e intentaste acertar en el mismo lugar por segunda vez, fallando en cada nuevo intento. Eras pésima cortando leña.

Tú gran tarea consistía en cortar los leños que usaban para encender la chimenea. Tu madre había comprado algunos troncos de tamaño mediano, que debían ser cortados a la mitad, para que cupieran dentro de la fogata.

La casa no contaba con calefacción, lo que te obligaba a vestir con ropa más gruesa y abrigada la mayor parte del tiempo, no hacia falta que tuvieras que salir para que usaras ropa más gruesa. El único momento en que la temperatura dentro de tu casa se volvía agradable, era cuando encendían la gran chimenea de la sala, te gustaba sentarte cerca y sentir de apoco como el calor aumentaba.

Lo intentaste de nuevo, pero la madera no se cortaba. La risa de Jack a tu espalda provoco que le lanzaras una mirada enojada.

–¿Que es tan gracioso?

–Tú – contesto para seguir riendo

–Deja de ríete, es mas difícil de lo que parece – te excusaste

–Lo estas haciendo mal, si sigues así nunca terminaras

¿Haciendo mal? Miraste el hacha en tus manos, pensando en cual era el problema. En cierta forma Jack tenia razón, llevabas más de quince minutos con el mismo trozo de madera sin lograr partirlo.

–Mira – Jack tomo el hacha y se paro junto a ti, de un golpe partió el tronco justo por la mitad

Miraste sorprendida lo que acaba de hacer, no creías que el albino pudiera hacerlo, después de todo, no parecía ser muy fuerte.

–Como lo…

–Es fácil, solo tienes que dejar caer todo tu peso en un golpe, si usar el hacha como si fuera un cuchillo para rebanar un pan, nunca lograras nada

Tenía razón.

–Es la primera vez que lo intento – dijiste desviando la mirada al ver la obviedad de la situación, sintiéndote mal por no descubrir tu error antes

Jack sonrió de medio lado, sin creer tus palabras, pero no dijo nada, le parecía divertido ver como intentabas esconder tu vergüenza.

Seguiste el consejo que te dio, consiguiendo al fin cortar un leño, en tu quinto intento, Jack no tardo en felicitarte por tu trabajo, logrando sacarte una gran sonrisa. Pasar el día en compañía de Jack, era agradable. Desde tu llega a esa cuidad, no habías conocido, ni hecho ningún amigo y por extraño que parezca, poder platicar con Jack te hacia sentir mejor, aunque él fuera solo un espíritu.

Aun no te quedaban claro las razones del por que podías verlo, amabas la historia que contaba el libro de Jack Frost, lo habías leído infinidad de veces, te encantaban los días nevados y el clima frió. Pero, ¿esas eran razones suficientes? solo eso bastaba para ser una de las pocas personas mayores que lograban verlo.

Ignoraste esos pensamientos y sonreíste ampliamente, feliz de no tener que pasar esa fría tarde sola…

* * *

_Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la continuación, después de mucho de no actualizar, se que es corto, pero el siguiente capitulo será mas largo. En este cap. vemos que la protagonista, tiene un especial aprecio por la pascua (ya verán la razón del porque mas adelante)._

_Espero les guste y me den su opinión. Agradezco los comentarios de: **sheblunar, Deipris, solgenrex, I-wish-a-winter, Vanessa Frost, pinklady bieber frost, harrywings** y **andrea**, muchas gracias por todos sus bonitos comentarios, que me animan mucho a seguir con este fic._

_Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, saludos o lo que quieran, será bien recibido._

_Saludos y gracias por leer._


End file.
